


Piggy Pudding

by Chasyn, Tigae



Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [10]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, And the internet has many answers, Bad Spelling & Grammar, But whatever, Christmas, DON'T SICK NEMO IN THE OVEN, Drabble, Echo is silly, Echo's Perspective, Imagine a 4 year old telling you a story, M/M, Mama Zach, Momma Zach, On Purpose, Owen is daddy, She doesn't want a bath, Short, What is figgy pudding?, Zach is Mommy, figgy pudding, i have no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: Echo no wants bath!
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Piggy Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Chas had way too much fun with this one!
> 
> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

Echo squeals at sisters. She doesn't see which one, but one threw cold stuffs at her! Echo loves the cold stuffs. Mommy calls it snow. Echo loves the snow! It's soft and squishy and cold and fun! And it falls from the sky! Echo doesn't know why the sky has it and why he never dropped it before. But she hopes he drops it again! All the time! Echo wants snow all the time!

Echo ducks down in the snow. Then she waits. And then she pounces! And it's Blue she knocks down. Oops! Echo thoughts it was Delta. But too late! Echo bounces on top of Blue and pushes sister's head into the snow. Then she jumps up. Blue snaps and Echo darts away, out of her reach. She laughs and runs and then stops.

The door to the cave opens and mommy stands in the doorway. He waves his hand a moment and then smacks the door, making noise. "Break time!" He yells. "Before you freeze!"

Echo runs to the stairs and bounces up. She's the first one and she wiggles. She knows to listen when mommy says stuffs. Because mommy might stick Nemo in the oven if Echo misbehaves! So Echo is good girl! Which is good thing. Because mommy says Santa wants her to be good, too. So Echo bes extra good cuz sister Delta is bad to Santa. She keeps running from him! Echo doesn't know why. Santa isn't bad! Santa is good!

Mommy holds the door and Echo rubs her head against him for a moment before she squeezes in. She bounces over to daddy and he's cooking something. She sticks her nose in the hot rock thing he's stirring and wonders if it's nummy cookies again. But daddy pushes her nose away. "No." He says.

Then the hot box chirps and mommy's back in the kitchen, waving at daddy. "The figgy pudding!" He says. "Don't let it burn!"

Piggy pudding! Mommy said piggy pudding! That must be for Echo and sisters! Echo chirps loudly and bounces excitedly beside daddy. She watches as he puts on the claw cover and opens the hot box. He pulls out a hot stone that Echo knows not to touch. And it looks like a pile of dirt. Echo tilts her head. Mommy said piggy pudding. But it looks like dirt!

But if mommy says piggy, then is piggy cuz mommy said it. Echo tries to get closer and sticks her nose against it to sniff. But mommy shakes his hands and stops her. "No, Echo." He says. "Not for you!"

Her sisters come inside and watch. But Echo's confused. And she wants to try it. She tilts her head and looks at mommy.

"You won't like it." He says.

"Come on." Daddy says and smiles. "Let her try it."

"She won't like it!" Mommy insists and then he looks at Echo. "You won't like it!" He repeats.

"Let her have some!" Daddy says.

"No one likes this stuff!" Mommy continues. "My grandma makes it every year and we throw it away as soon as she leaves. It's tradition!"

Daddy stares. "It's tradition to throw something away?"

"Yeah."

"You make something just to throw it away?"

"Tradition!" Mommy and daddy argue more. And more. Daddy's laughing and mommy sounds mad. But Echo knows he's not really mad. They's just having fun. But mommy finally nods and when the piggy pudding is cool, mommy cuts Echo a piece and put it on a plate, all special like, just for her.

Echo lets out a squeal as she eats the whole thing in one bite! And then she spits the whole thing out in one bite. It's so gross! It's not nummy! Is yucky! Her tongue lolls out and she shakes her head.

Mommy laughs. "I told you you wouldn't like it." He smiles and crosses his arms and looks at daddy.

And Echo doesn't mean to. She really doesn't. But she shakes her head and thrashes a bit and her tail hits something and suddenly daddy is covered in white stuffs, like the snow. And mommy is laughing. Then daddy picks up a bag of white stuffs off the counter and throws it at mommy. But mommy sees him and ducks and then Delta is covered in white stuffs!

Delta squeals out and turns and whips her tail at something on the table and mommy is covered. Echo ducks down as suddenly lots of stuffs is flying! Echo doesn't wanna get hit! She doesn't wanna bath! And she doesn't wanna be in trouble! Cuz Santa doesn't like trouble!

But she hears laughing and she pops back up and looks around. Everyone is gonna need baths! Mommy and daddy and sisters are all covered with stuffs! Echo is only clean one! Echo bounces. She's excited! She looks at mommy and daddy. And daddy gots dirty stuffs on his face and neck. And mommy's smiling. And he's walking towards daddy. Then mommy leans forward and starts giving daddy a bath cuz he's licking the stuffs off daddy's neck.

Sister Blue flares her nostrils and Delta shakes her head. Then they both turn and head to the door. Charlie follows quickly and then Echo's left all alone… alone! Echo's eyes widen and she races to follow. She does not want a bath!

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***


End file.
